Dreamis, Jirachi, and Celebi
by 0Golden-Darkness0
Summary: This story is about a Misdreavus named Dreamis who basically lived in a dark forest. Three Gengar's run into her and start to bully her. Celebi then saves Dreamis. Summarizes chapter one, skip to the second chapter
1. Chapter 1

This is a story obliviously about 3 Pokemon. This is my first story and if you have any suggestions, please tell me! I have many dreams and this is kind of one of them! Jirachi makes his first appearance in 2nd chapter or later!

Chapter 1

Once, there was a forest. Not just a regular forest, it was the Ilex Forest. Here, lived a legend named Celebi. She had many friends, including a Pokemon named Jirachi. One day, there was a Pokemon named Dreamis, a Misdreavus but that day, Celebi was patrolling the forest as usual. "Hm...I hear screaming.." Celebi said. "HELP! GHOSTS!" That was exactly what Dreamis said but she was a ghost Pokemon herself but couldn't attack well. Celebi steps into action and she finds 3 Gengar bullying the Misdreavus. "Leave her alone!" Celebi said. She was ready to ban the three Gengar from the forest until she got hit by a Dark Pulse. Then, Celebi falls and she gets back up though. "You three....ARE BANNED FROM THE FOREST!!!!!!!" Celebi yells. It was like a Hyper Voice but more louder. "W-w-w-we're sorry, but-" One of the Gengar tries to but Celebi interrupts them. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE MEAN IN THE FOREST GET OUT OF MY FOREST!"The three Gengar go away and they got out quick. "Gr...that Celebi is going to pay..." Another Gengar says. Celebi goes to the scared Misdreavus. "Are you ok?" Celebi asks in a gentle voice. "I-I'm fine...." Dreamis says a little scared. 'Hm...she looks pretty scared to me...' Celebi thought. "Come with me please." Celebi said. "O-Ok...." Dreamis said still scared. She didn't know where Celebi was taking her but she hoped she wasn't going somewhere dangerous.

So? What did you think? Wasn't that.....different? EXACTLY! THAT'S WHAT I WANTED IT TO BE!


	2. Where am I and why are you!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:/**  
**Hello, readers~! I'm quite sorry about that... terrible first chapter you saw. I edited it and gave a summary about what basically happened... I'll probably redo it so that it's actually legible. It was from at least... a year ago? But just look at me now, I have improved quite a bit~ I'll also start on a few new stories... even though I barely got this one done. Someone asked a month ago and here I am a month later- late.**  
**I switch the point of view… 2 times? Bare with meee~ I'll be re-editing this in the morning.**  
**Regardless, please read and review/comment on my story~!**

Why Dreamis was so scared? Because of that enraged thing in front of her. The legend-told forest guardian that she had in mind was graceful and serene… but she instead got a short-tempered Tauros. Great. Even more trouble than she had with the Gengar. She was about to turn around and fly off the opposite direction but…

"Are you alright back there?" Celebi asked, flying backwards to get a good look at her new friend who seemed to have stopped. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, but those three never learn their lesson!" She growled in anger. "Next time I see them doing something terrible, I'll kill them!"

"K-Killing ghosts?" Dreamis' eyes widened. "…A-Are you evil?"

Celebi giggled a bit. "If a forest guardian was evil, wouldn't you already know if it was by now… living in the forest that the guardian protects? The last thing you should be worrying about is me… just trust me!" She gave a reassuring smile and held out her hand. "So, what do you say? Come along with me for now?"

"…Alright…"

**_Dreamis' POV_**

The forest path we were going through wasn't familiar to me... I thought I've roamed around through the forest to know every inch and path around it... but as I look around I see living trees, berries glowing in health, and I could see the wonderful blue sky without having to fly all the way up... where am I?  
Celebi looked back at me with a smile. "Welcome to the Utsuku Forest~" She held her hand out to me. "Take my hand, there's something beautiful I have to show you!"  
"Beautiful?" What could be more beautiful than the forest itself? Pokemon fluttered and flew ahead, the ones on land playing cheerfully... what could possibly be better than the sight of this? I took her hand anyways with my flowing dress and she flew away, as if at the speed of light with trees scenery passing right by us...  
Suddenly a stop.

**_Narrative/Normal POV_**  
Celebi floated next to Dreamis, her eyes averted to a gigantic glowing tree in front of her. "Welcome... to my home~ The forest's elder~"  
This tree was obviously no ordinary one. The leaves were gold and the bark was a glittering white. In the soft breeze, all of the branches flowed along it with not a single leaf falling. Anything- even a giant legendary- could live in that tree. But of course the door was a bit too small for something like Arceus to fit through.  
"Y-You live in that thing?" Dreamis marveled at the towering plant in front of her. "I-Isn't it... a bit too big?" She tried to peer through the wide open door to see what was inside, but she had quite a distance from the enterance.  
"Yes... me and my loveliest, closest friends!" She fluttered her wings andspun a few times. "Loveliest and closest! And in fact... I want you to live here instead of the other place you seemed to have settled in. It'll be fun and you'll be safe from harm and... food~! You'll have food!" Celebi's mood actually seemed to have changed as soon as the exited the other forest Dreamis lived in.  
"I-Is it really okay?" Dreamis gave a small smile and she sounded a little bit excited. Being fed... being taken care of... fun? She certainly wanted a pampered life like that. She started to like Celebi, seeing this cute new personality on her.  
"Really!"

Dreamis wearily rested herself on a chair. "Celebi... I've seen no one around here... don't you get lonely?" She said in an exhausted voice. Celebi showed her every single room, which actually wasn't too much for Celebi.  
"They're all out right now. They usually come back in here at night... and back out in the day! They don't exactly live here, they're more like regular guests. Some of them even stay here with me for weeks... but I guess it's not one of those days~ Besides, I believe one of them comes right about now-"

"Celebi, Jirachi kept calling me an alcoholic!" A sweet voice came crying out. "I-I only drank a few sips, though...!"  
"Oh, Mew... you know that Jirachi doesn't mean it too much... you just drink an awful lot sometimes." She beckoned with her hand for the so called "Mew" to come over. "Come over and meet the new peson that will be living here."  
The pink creature flew over to the table where the two sat. Her long tail flowed like ribbon against broken up wind. Her whole body was pink and under her back 'paws' were pink pads. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue eyes. Those eyes weren't on Dreamis at all, they were only on Celebi. "Ceeleeeebiiii! Jirachi even slapped my paw! Kiss it for meeeee..." Pure innocence was in her eyes... or what she was trying to make Celebi believe. She knew it was working because of the look Celebi gave back at her.  
"M-Mew... I know it must of stung when Jirachi did it at that moment... but we have a guest! Say hello!" Celebi's eyes were sorry but her face was flustered. Mew was asking such an embarressing question in front of Dreamis... something that could be taken the wrong way.  
Mew boredly looked over at Dreamis. "Hi. My name is Mew." She then turned back at Celebi with her lustful eyes. "Pleeeeaaase~ A kiiissss~"  
Bonk.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Mew hugged Dreamis tightly. "Please forgive me! I hopewe can be friends for now on!"  
Dreamis was becoming squished by the cuddling and cried out a bit from discomfort. "Celebiii... get her off meeee!"  
Celebi gave out a giggle. "You two will be perfect friends.~"


End file.
